


Стоматолог

by pen_pusher



Series: Новый порядок [2]
Category: Crows Zero (2007), Crows Zero II (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pen_pusher/pseuds/pen_pusher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сумел закончить университет и выбился в люди? Носишь белый халат и помогаешь страждущим? Не забывай, кто помог тебе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стоматолог

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dentist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053599) by [belana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belana/pseuds/belana)



> Приквел к предыдущей части. Детям, беременным, а также лицам с впечатлительной психикой и дентофобией читать осторожно.
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ-15 для команды WTF Crows Zero 2015.

На ночь Киришима Хироми отключает мобильный телефон. По правде сказать, чаще он отключает его, подъезжая к дому поздним вечером, чтобы то и дело не подниматься из-за стола, объясняя пациентам, как попасть на прием («Нет, я не веду записи. Да, только через регистратуру. Нет, после шести я не работаю, приношу свои извинения за доставленное неудобство. Увы, не я утверждаю график»), убрать розовый налет после вина на недавно отбеленной эмали («Хорошо, я понял. У вас есть пищевая сода? А перекись водорода? Да, прозрачная, ею обрабатывают неглубокие ранки. Нет, это безвредно, если будете следовать инструкции. И не пейте, пожалуйста, красное вино хотя бы пару недель») и снять резкую боль («Одной таблетки хватит, уверяю вас. Конечно, вы можете зайти утром, я приму без очереди»). Плавали, знаем. 

Вторая сим-карта, номер которой знает не больше полудюжины человек, не отключается никогда. 

Сдавленное рычание вибрации Киришима слышит сквозь сон. Выпутывается из простыней, выходит на кухню, чтобы не будить жену, и только тогда принимает вызов.

– Наконец-то, – голос Идзаки-сана кажется тихим и усталым. – Думал, не ответишь.

– Я всегда отвечаю, – напоминает Киришима невнятно, обхватывая сигаретный фильтр губами и щелкая зажигалкой. – Что случилось? – спрашивает, выдыхая сизый дым. 

– У твоего кабинета через полчаса. 

Киришима бросает взгляд на панель рокочущей вытяжки. Электронное табло высвечивает «02:15».

– Я не успею. 

– Придется успеть.

Вызов завершен.

Киришима шумно выдыхает, поправляет резинку трусов и сминает только начатую сигарету в узкой стеклянной пепельнице. 

Через две минуты, полностью одетый, с курткой в руках, он садится в темный седан и выруливает с парковки. Ночью пробок нет даже в центре, так что путь до клиники занимает двадцать минут. 

Только от яркой иллюминации, расцветившей город, как рождественскую ель, болят глаза. 

***

Машину приходится оставлять в соседнем дворе, быстрым шагом добираться до запасного выхода – из-за приоткрытой двери манит жутковатая чернота неосвещенного коридора. 

В пустом здании шаги кажутся слишком громкими. Киришима старается ступать осторожнее, но все равно по-детски боится, что из-за следующего поворота в глаза ударит яркий луч фонарика и заспанный голос охранника спросит, какого черта сэнсэй забыл на работе посреди ночи.

Дверь в его кабинет закрыта, но не заперта. Света нет. Пахнет дымом.

– А говорил, не успеешь.

Киришима оборачивается на голос, но видит только рыжеватый огонек зажженной сигареты. 

– Что от меня требуется?

Будь он наивнее, надеялся бы, что Идзаки-сана в кабинет стоматолога привела резкая боль в седьмом левом моляре. К сожалению или счастью, Киришима знает, кто заплатил за его обучение и решил еще несколько достаточно серьезных проблем, поэтому понимает: пришло время отдавать долги. 

Нет, не так. Начать отдавать долги. Да, так будет вернее.

Кожаное кресло скрипит, сэмпай поднимается на ноги и подходит к окнам. Опускает жалюзи. Щелкает лампой, пугающе-яркой здесь и сейчас. 

– Твой пациент.

Киришима сглатывает вязкую горькую слюну и лишние вопросы.

– Удалить или подпилить?

– Подпилить. Незаметно, но так, чтобы по зубной карте господина опознать не смогли. 

Киришима кивает, чувствуя вместо шеи негнущуюся деревяшку, идет к раковине. Идзаки-сан молча смотрит, как он совершенно бессмысленно моет руки. 

Перчатки… Где-то были толстые анатомические перчатки… 

Прикасаться к… этому через тонкий латекс он не будет. 

Пациент – даже про себя произносить слово «труп» он не может – все еще тепловатый. Кровь отлила от кожного покрова, слизистые потемнели. Запаха нет, зато окоченение выражено ярко. 

– Мне что, ломать ему челюсть? – Киришима цедит слова тихо, сквозь зубы, словно боится широко открывать рот, чтобы не стошнило прямо на рабочее место. 

Он опускает пациенту веки, чтобы не смотреть в помутневшие склеры и медленно вытягивающиеся зрачки. Сколько тебе часов? Нет, не важно. Это совершенно лишняя информация. 

Сэмпай бесшумно встает с другой стороны, берется за неподвижный подбородок голыми руками. Киришиму передергивает, он буквально заставляет себя не отворачиваться. 

– Так и будешь стоять? – к нижней губе Идзаки-сана прилипла сигарета. Она двигается в такт словам, и это завораживает. Киришима с трудом отводит от нее взгляд, надавливает непослушными из-за слишком плотных резиновых перчаток пальцами на носогубную складку и подбородок пациента.

Вдвоем получается, не без труда – но получается. 

Желтоватая пересохшая эмаль тускло поблескивает в холодном электрическом свете. 

Кариес, пародонтоз, зубной камень… Киришима моргает, отгоняя ненужные мысли. 

– Будешь промывать, – протягивает сэмпаю тонкую трубку ирригатора, а сам подбирает насадку побольше, чтобы скорее закончить.

Глухо бормочет машина, сверло в руке тонко вибрирует. Дым смешивается с запахом жженой костной ткани – Киришима шумно втягивает воздух носом и не выдерживает, отворачивается. Его вот-вот вывернет ужином.

Почему-то вдруг кажется, что пациент сейчас откроет глаза, заорет и вскочит с кресла. Или медленно поднимет пухлую руку с короткими пальцами и аккуратным маникюром и сомкнет вокруг шеи доброго доктора.

– Хироми, – зовет сэмпай. Киришима поднимает глаза на безмятежное лицо. – Быстрее закончишь – быстрее поедешь домой.

– Да, – Киришима заставляет желудок успокоиться и принимается стачивать правый клык. – Да, я понял.

Он решает больше не отвлекаться, но краем глаза замечает, как Идзаки-сан откладывает ирригатор. Несколькими секундами позже он щелкает зажигалкой и вставляет прикуренную сигарету в рот Киришимы. 

– У меня зуб шатается, – негромко произносит он почти на ухо. Киришима нервно дергает плечом. 

– Будешь следующим, – предлагает с мрачным добродушием. – Не переживай, перчатки я поменяю. И даже инструменты простерилизую. 

– Надеюсь, следующим я буду не скоро, – негромко хмыкает сэмпай. – И если что, меня к тебе не привезут.

– Если ты не залезаешь в общак и не встречаешься с конкурирующими кланами за спиной Такии, тебе грозит только шальная пуля и похороны со всеми почестями.

– Ты понесешь мой гроб?

– У меня больное плечо.

– Которое? Вот это? 

Киришима сглатывает, когда широкая ладонь с осторожным нажимом проходится по напряженным мышцам. 

– Ты мне мешаешь. 

– Плохому доктору…

– Идзаки-сан, у меня в руках опасный инструмент. 

– Хорошо-хорошо, – сэмпай, посмеиваясь, вытаскивает из его рта сигарету и, стряхнув пепел в чистый лоток, докуривает. 

Киришима возвращает внимание пациенту, с удивлением понимая, что почти закончил. Остался выступ на премоляре – и все. 

Стягивая перчатки и тщательно намыливая руки, он боится, что сэмпай сейчас скажет: «Ну, вот. А ты боялся». Или что придется нести пациента в чужую машину.

– Идем, – Идзаки-сан мягко сжимает плечо. – Мои люди закончат. 

Он шустро набирает чей-то номер, просто так, по памяти, дожидается первого гудка и сбрасывает.

***

По дороге к стоянке Киришима оглядывается, словно пытается высмотреть «людей» сэмпая. Но они или еще не приехали, или уже хозяйничают в незакрытом кабинете. В любом случае, это не мое дело, убеждает себя Киришима. Все закончилось, по крайней мере, на сегодня.

Строго говоря, «сегодня» только начинается, и ни в чем нельзя быть до конца уверенным. 

– Садись. 

У Идзаки-сана высокий кроссовер, слишком заметный для его профессии, но это снова не дело Киришимы, и он молча забирается на пассажирское сиденье. 

– Держи, – на колени теплой тяжестью опускается продолговатая бутылка коньяка. – Оставь мне пару глотков.

Она целая, даже акцизные марки не тронуты, но Киришима понимает, что предупреждение было неслучайным, – когда на донышке остается совсем чуть-чуть. Вот это приложился, называется. А ведь ни в голове, ни в жопе. Только желудок обжигает ненадолго, и становится тепло. Нет, даже жарко. 

Киришима стягивает потную рубашку и остается в серой майке с рожей американского коллеги из популярного сериала. Очень уместно, блядь. 

Сэмпай молча разворачивается через две сплошные и никак не комментирует ни внешний вид, ни внутреннее состояние младшего школьного товарища. Тишина обволакивает салон душным коконом, опущенное стекло не помогает – с улицы врываются запахи выхлопных газов и спертого городского воздуха. А ведь когда-то тут была липовая аллея, Киришима проходил через нее, возвращаясь с матерью из больницы. А теперь – шестиполосное дорожное полотно, серое, безжизненное, уродливое. 

Вот так и жизнь, буйная и цветущая, постепенно закатывается в глухой асфальт, думает Киришима. А потом мысленно добавляет – началось. 

Отходняк накатывает дрожью в похолодевших пальцах и ватных ногах. Алкогольное тепло выветривается, словно не бывало, Киришима дрожит весь, даже зубы постукивают. Огни ночного города сливаются в размытое пятно, звуки становятся глуше и дальше. Будто в уши сунули по ватному тампону. 

– Идем.

Киришима моргает и видит под ногами выщербленные ступени ветхой двухэтажки, бог знает каким чудом сохранившейся в глубине центра. Ненадолго, судя по тому, что света нет ни в одном окне. Видимо, жильцы уже съехали, и снос не за горами. 

– Где мы?

Идзаки-сан толкает покосившуюся деревянную дверь, за которой вдруг оказывается вторая – железная и совсем новая, надежно встроенная в укрепленную стену. 

– На конспиративной квартире, как в шпионском фильме, – хмыкает сэмпай. – Заходи, Джеймс Бонд. И не вздумай разуваться.

Честно говоря, Киришима об обуви и не вспоминал. Ни сейчас, ни в клинике. А зря, полы ведь уже вымыли, придется утром объяснять сестрам, откуда грязные следы. 

– Мои люди обо всем позаботятся, я же говорил, – напоминает Идзаки-сан, словно прочитав мысли кохая.

– Этот мужик… – никаких, никаких вопросов, ты забыл? – Он не похож на якудза.

Киришима облизывает губы, оглядывается. Облезлые обои, никакой мебели, тем более, техники. Зато у стены стоит громоздкий несгораемый шкаф. 

Если сэмпай скажет, что мертвый пациент к бандитам не относится никоим боком…

– Как будто ты можешь отличить якудза от катаги.

Идзаки-сан открывает этот самый шкаф и вытаскивает оттуда виски. Киришима не догадывается отвести взгляд и видит стопки йен, долларов и евро. А на другой полке – два пистолета и несколько коробок с патронами. 

– У тебя есть татуировка, – невпопад отвечает он. И это правда. Когда сэмпая приняли в клан, ему пришлось перекрывать юношеский партак на пояснице, чтобы не позориться.

– У Генджи нет. Старик не разрешил. 

Разумно, хотя и странно. Киришиме почему-то представлялось, что у младшего Такии вся спина и плечи должны быть разрисованы. 

– Бокалов нет, – Идзаки-сан протягивает бутылку, у которой уже свернуто горлышко. – И льда. 

– И закуски, – поддакивает Киришима, делая большой глоток. – Будешь?

Сэмпай не отвечает. Просто протягивает руку – мимо бутылки – хватает за ворот майки и подтягивает к себе, грубо целуя. 

Киришима рефлекторно вцепляется в мускулистое предплечье, будто собираясь оттолкнуть, смыкает зубы, прикусывая сэмпаю язык. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – а тот скользит ладонью на затылок Киришиме, заставляя ткнуться лбом в свой лоб. – Ну, все, все. 

У Киришимы начинают трястись губы, а пальцы сами впиваются в широкие плечи. 

– Ты молодец, Хироми, – Идзаки-сан гладит его по спине, бормочет на ухо, прижимаясь щекой к щеке. Он колючий и теплый. Живой. – Ты все сделал правильно. Я тебе очень благодарен. 

Его руки кажутся почти горячими, когда забираются под майку Киришиме. 

– Это была вынужденная мера, – продолжает он, и Киришима чувствует, как подрагивает его живот под чужой ладонью. – Я не стану злоупотреблять твоей добротой, обещаю. 

Значит, это был не последний раз, думает Киришима, в бессильной, отчаянной злости сжимая жесткие высветленные волосы на макушке сэмпая. А его ладонь уже расстегивает пуговицы на джинсах, стягивает, наплевав на молнию, – бедра у Киришимы до сих пор узкие, как в школе, даже размер одежды не изменился. 

А еще у него стоит. Как такое вообще может быть? Здесь и сейчас? 

Лопатки ударяются о ледяную стену. В заброшенных зданиях всегда ледяные стены – их некому греть своим дыханием, кипящим чайником, булькающим под крышкой мисо-супом. 

Когда-то здесь шумно играли дети, взрослые их ругали и просили вести себя потише, а по утрам национальное радио бодрым дикторским голосом призывало и тех, и других делать зарядку.

Сейчас в двухкомнатной квартире на восемь татами – бандитская явка, посреди которой Киришиме Хироми, полчаса назад способствовавшему сокрытию преступления, отсасывает Идзаки Шун, наверняка участвовавший в его совершении. 

А Киришима громко дышит ртом, хватая воздух, как выкинутый на берег тунец, и думает, как отнесся бы к происходящему бандитский кодекс чести? Ведь это, наверное, не по-пацански? Или сэмпай уже так высоко, что обычные правила на него не распространяются?

Они никогда на него не распространялись. Ни в туалете Судзурана, ни в комнатушке за часовней, где жених готовился встретить прекрасную невесту. Ни в чилл-ауте клуба, где проходила встреча выпускников. 

А ведь квартира пустая, кого тут стесняться?

Даже когда тебя укладывают на пиджак, не спасающий от сквозняка. Когда растягивают грубо и торопливо, одной слюной смачивая пальцы. Когда вбивают в отсыревшие татами без жалости и сочувствия. 

А над головой – растрескавшаяся побелка и высветленная шевелюра. И холм перепутавшейся одежды – рядом. 

– Домой? – Идзаки-сан невозмутимо закуривает, натянув первые попавшиеся трусы. Их женам не привыкать стирать чужое белье. 

– Да.

Лишь бы утром муж возвращался к ним, под бок, в теплую супружескую постель.

И кого интересует, чем он занимается ночами, пока счета оплачены и дети сыты и одеты?

– Я позвоню.

Не надо, думает Киришима. Но молчит.


End file.
